


But they met in the summer...

by PineTree172



Series: Percy Jackson Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Swears, But Leo is still there, But he and calypso did return to CHB, F/M, I'm not sure if i'm including him in the story though, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Swearing, ToA didn't happen, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTree172/pseuds/PineTree172
Summary: Percy was born in August.Sally was only with Poseidon during the summer.But, didn't she have to stay with him until December for Percy to be born in August?Percy needs answers now.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Percy Jackson Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Time to get some answers!

Percy is confused. He's been thinking about this for a while and no answer he comes up with makes sense. So he decides to seek his incredibly smart girlfriend to help.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Annabeth was currently sleeping next to him on the couch. It was currently 3 am. Percy knew it wasn't smart to wake up his girlfriend, but that's a problem for future Percy. Percy needed answers and it couldn't wait.

"Wh-what?" Annabeth yawned. "Did you get nightmares?"

"No," Percy answered. "I uh, just need your help with something."

"But it's three in the fucking morning!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This better be important."

To be honest, Percy was a little scared. But he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting answers

"So I was born in August right?"

"Yeah..."

"My mom was only with Poseidon during the Summer." Percy continues.

"How is this important?"

"I'm getting there," Percy says. "They would have had to do the thing around December for me to be born in August." 

Percy looks at his girlfriend straight in the eyes and says, "How the Hades was I born!?"

ANNABETH POV

It took her a while to understand what Percy just said. (She was tired don't judge her). Then, the realization dawned on her. "Oh schist."

Nothing made sense anymore.

"Come on." She said, getting up and dragging Percy out the door. "We're going to your parents for some answers."

"But Annabeth." Percy pouted. "It's three in the morning."

"And we're both still in our pajamas."


	2. Why are you awake? It's 3 am!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth run into Leo and he decides to tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that they were in Percy's Cabin in the first chapter.

After a few minutes, they decided just to keep their pajamas on. They made their way to the big house to wake up Chiron so they could leave camp. (And to see if he had answers)

The harpies paid no attention to them. Chiron had made sure that they would allow the seven (and Nico & Will) past curfew as they had just gone through a big war. Annabeth, Nico, and Percy had gone through Tartarus, so it's normal for one of them to be up at night heading to their significant other's cabin. This way, the other campers could get some sleep.

The two kept walking until they noticed someone heading their way. Leo. Leo had returned a few weeks ago and it had been a happy reunion involving a bunch of campers punching him. "Hey, you two. What are you doing up?"

"We're going to the big house," Annabeth replied. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep," Leo responded. "Why are you going to the Big House at three in the morning?"

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't born like how you were," Percy says.

"Huh?" Leo says confused. "What do you mean?"

Percy tells Leo what he told Annabeth.

"Ok, I'm coming with you!" Leo says to them. "I need to know."

"Sure!"

"And Percy, I need to tell you something," Leo says. "Thank you for not punching me when I returned a few weeks ago."


	3. Wakey Wakey Chiron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio ask Chiron

"Why..." Chiron yawned. "Exactly did you wake me up?"

"Well..." Leo starts.

"HOW WAS I BORN!?" Percy interrupts.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't in my mom's tummy for I dunno 12 months."

"I... uh... what?" Chiron could not understand what Percy was talking about.

Annabeth and Leo explained everything to him. "Hmm. Well, I'm not sure. I'll allow you three to leave camp to find out."

"We definitely are NOT waking up my mom," Percy says. "So let's go to Olympus and bother Poseidon!"

The other two agreed and Chiron went back inside. It was too early to deal with this.


End file.
